To Be Loved
by Shady-Trees
Summary: It was one of Percy's dreams as the most powerful son of love goddess to be loved, in his short life where days were numbered. However what he never even dreamed was for it to be found at the one place where he couldn't reach... Percy/Zoe
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Sorry guys but by last story (lord of time) is abandoned. not justifying myself or anything, but It did lack originality. Thus I welcome you to a story I will hopefully be able to continue. BTW due to my serious lack of spelling skills I really need a beta . If you're interested please PM me.

My name does have R and R as initials but unfortunately they aren't Rick or Rordan.

I'm warning you there's direct/indirect violence abuse here.

Constructive criticism is appreciated, all the same review/fav/follow/read/enjoy anyway...

Prologue

Coming home was an activity which Percy anticipated and detested at the same time.

Anticipated due to the motherly love of Sally Jackson, the only kind of affection he had ever experienced. And of course the 'blue food' was one of the glows gracing his dark life.

At the same time he detested his stepfather with an unmatched passion. Why his mother ever married that monster was an absolute mystery to him.

the sharp smell of blood hit him instantly as Percy opened the door to the apartment. Panic gripped him at the scent he was very familiar with, an reminder of each mark on his chest or back, courtesy of the afore mentioned monster.

He never thought he would sense it from anyone but him, and the only living beings currently residing here except the said monster, was his own mother.

"MOM" Percy ran into the living room just in time to see the glow of life in his mother's eyes leave him, as she lay with an knife embedded to her throat.

====0000====

The sadistic grin Gabe wore at the ecstasy of seeing the life leave Sally Jackson's body intensified as his next victim came, but soon vanished seeing the look of rage from the said 'to be victim'.

Percy's eyes glowed an poison green before he let out an primitive scream, far from human and charged at Gabe.

It was the last thing Gabe saw as an unbearable amount of pain hit him and he was alive no more.

====0000====

 _Stay there. Someone will come for help._

The voice in his head said. He knew the voice but not the owner. It was the same voice which comforted him as he lay beaten and bloodied and told him to go to water, many years ago. In fact it was there as long as he remembered.

Suddenly a pink puff of perfume appeared out of nowhere. And out came a woman. Percy being a very young boy didn't feel a sexual attraction but she had to admit, the woman who had volcanic black eyes and matching hair was very _very_ attractive.

"I like your taste young man but time is running, and I have to take you somewhere" her voice was silky and soft, with an compelling quality to it.

It was only then that the woman noticed the blood splattered walls, as if someone exploded there and the corpse of a woman that the boy was clutching tightly.

====0000====

Aphrodite, the goddess of love felt an kinship towards the young man and t surprised her, as what she usually felt at men were attraction, repulsion and indifference.

 _Maybe I shouldn't take him to the camp._ she though. _No, I promised Poseidon to keep him safe._ and Poseidon is one of the people she actually respected along with Hades, Hestia and Ouranos.

 _Well she didn't actually say that she would take him to camp did she._

"Perhaps..." She said, a plan worthy of Athena forming in her mind, which would both increase the chance of the boy's survival, at the same time giving her a much needed kin, that didn't lust after her.

====0000====

(6 Years Later)

" I Ouranos the primordial god of sky bestow partial immortality upon Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Son of Aphrodite and the Champion of Hades."

A man with skin the color of sunny sky said before giving his demigod sort of grandson a smile before fading away, perhaps permanently as he was in the verge of doing so.

"This is great, now you can always carry my bags after shopping ." A soft and silky voice exclaimed.

"muuuuum" Percy groaned. though the action was laced with humor.

"okay okay but after doing that errand for your uncle, we are going shopping. I haven't bought a single dress for a month" Aphrodite ranted at which Percy rolled his eyes and looked at his wrist, where a black steel sports watch was located. and abruptly said " Gotta go mum they must be there now." and suddenly ran into a shadow cast by the white marble pillars of his mother's temple and vanished to reappear near an school where he sensed his targets were.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

An Unrequited Attraction

 _Westover hills during December is certainly not something I enjoy_ was the first thing Percy thought as he climbed a snow covered tree behind the school waiting for the monster aiming his siblings to come out.

After an hour of waiting Percy was irritated, being a demigod with above normal ADHA or the tree being covered in snow was not helping either.

"Why the Hades did I agree to do this" he voiced his thoughts after another hour.

 _Because you never say no to your patron, Perseus._ A voice in his head said.

"Think of the devil and here he comes" Percy muttered fondly, eliciting chuckles from his said patron.

====0000====(Flashback)

 _It was an year after his mother adopted him as Percy walked through the streets of Olympus during the Winter solstice meeting. Percy was back to visit his mother After a successful year of learning archery under Eros. He was horrible at first, but if anything Percy was a fast learner._

 _He noticed a apple tree, (his mother's and his favorite fruit, Though he sometimes preferred grapes) filled with fruits despite the weather. he tried to climb the tree, but he couldn't as he had yet to train in that skill. He saw a pale man walking his way and thought he might as well ask for the man's help._

 _====0000====_

 _The meeting was still underway when Lord Hades, the most 'evil' of gods walked away from the golden doors of the throne room fuming at his youngest brother's unfairness when he felt a tug in his black himation._

 _"Mister can you pick me An apple from that tree?" came the voice of a young boy._

 _Hades, the god of Death and the lord of underworld, was for the first time in his life unable to form any words. Nobody, not even his wife talked to him this way._

 _"I am lord Hades, boy" he snarled at the boy's disrespect._

 _"Okay lord Hades , can you pick me an apple?"_

 _The stunned god of the death stared at the boy for a minute in absolute confusion before letting out an loud throaty laugh. He then used his control over shadows to cut the stem of a apple using a sharp solidified shade._

 _"That's so cool. Can I do it too?" The boy asked and pointed his hand forward, a look of concentration in his face._

 _Hades looked in amusement at the boy, but it turned into anger as the snow around the tree formed a sharp slide of water which cot the stem of not an apple, but the whole tree._

 _"Oops?"_

 _"Who is your father, boy?"_

 _"Mummy told not to say anyone."_

 _"Who is your mother, boy?" Hades was looking livid now thinking the boy was mocking him._

 _"Aphrodite." He timidly replied._

 _Hades let out an angry snarl and looked into his memories. The Pain written in his mind surprised the over looker of the fields of punishment._

 _Hades picked up two apples from the fallen tree and guided Percy to Aphrodite's temple._

 _"Why don't we sit down and talk Percy." Hades said._

 _Few hours later the father of the horses' and the goddess of love's jaws hit the floor when they saw their son sleeping with his head rested on the lap of the most feared Olympian, whose first statement was "I want to be his patron."_

 _The next morning, a man who was called 'smelly Gabe' by Percy, who somehow made it to Elysium due to the interference of Minos was escorted to the harshest of punishments by the lord of the underworld, while the aforementioned judge was replaced by a soul, known as Sally Jackson while still alive._

 _====0000====(End Flashback)_

The musing of the boy and the god was cut short by a sound of footsteps.

"Manticore" Percy whispered as he pressed the button in his black steel wristwatch, a gift from his patron, which turned into a stygian steel bow which had sharp outer edges baking it look like two 2'3" swords fixed together at their hilts.

He notched an arrow, taken from the quiver which materialized on his right shoulder, and took the aim, only to be disturbed by the unmistakable sound of an hunting horn.

"Shit" Percy cursed. A son of a goddess of love and a collection of man hating - bow wielding girls backed up by a even more man hating goddess of archery was not a healthy combination at all.

"Permission to kill, milady?" asked the coppery skinned girl with a silver circlet braided on her silky black hair.

 _Oh no, you don't get to point any sharp items at my patron's children_. Percy told to himself in his head.

Percy took a stygian steel tipped arrow out of his quill and notched his bow, still on top of the tree. He pulled back the bowstring and concentrated on his target. He needed to stun him, damage him, and not harm the children; all in one shot.

 _The tip of his tail_ Percy decided, but noticed the aforementioned hunter was blocking his target. Letting out a growl, he twisted his arrow a little to the left and aimed a bit right to the actual target. He took a deep breath and let go of the arrow along with his breath.

====0000====

Zoe Nightshade was taking the aim at the manticore as she suddenly got that sense of being shot at, which only an old warrior could acquire after cheating death so many of times.

Even before she could turn around, a pitch black arrow sailed, almost touching her tip of the ear, and embedded itself on the tip of the manticore's tail, one of its most sensitive spots, which only experienced hunters knew of.

As the monster let out a bloodcurdling scream, A figure wearing a black hooded robe walked out of the shadows holding a pitch black bow. The hunters could only watch in awe as the figure, obviously male and unarmored, proceeded to tear the manticore apart with his bow which seemed to have sharp outer edges.

After five seconds, or an manticore, whichever pleases you , later the figure turned with a arrow notched but not aimed at the hunters. His face was not visible under the darkness of the hood.

That was when Lady Artimis gained enough of her wits to ask "Who are you _,boy_?" , spitting out the last word as if it was the water from the river of fire of the underwater.

====0000====

 _Damn I can't escape without being shot_ ,Percy thought, _might as well turn myself in, I was going to go to the camp this year anyway._

"I'm but a messenger here to collect my patron's children lady Artemis." he said in the most submissive voice he could master, which was apparently not enough to cloud the fact that he was holding a loaded bow.

"Lower your weapons, boy." A mean looking hunter snarled.

"No. Your mistress had killed enough of my siblings for me to be careful." Percy said "And they weren't necessarily males."

"Tell me who you are boy." Artemis demanded as hunters made a circle around him, pulling out their weapons.

"Perseus Jackson , son of Aphrodite" he said. And instantly he sensed someone silently launching herself at him, to which he retaliated by hitting her with the flat side of his blade / bow.

Instantly, an all out brawl of one versus two dozen plus one goddess started.

Percy used his bow to deflect the first hunting dagger and hit the hunter on her neck, instantly knocking her out. He then twisted his bow making two swards and battled the group of the most elite hunters to ever roam the earth.

Only two huntresses and the goddess were left, as Percy turned around kicking at the same time, knocking a hunter off her feet, when his green eyes, which turned dark until it was pitch black in the middle, met volcanic black orbs.

He let out a gasp at the sensation which he instantly recognized was felt and was stunned for a fraction of a second, which turned out to be a fraction too much as t hilt of a silver dagger hit him on his temple before he went unconscious.

 **A/N Thanks for your reviews/ favs / follows guys. I won't let you guys down. Expect the next update witin a month.**

 **Forgot to say dont own PJO or HOO.**

 **Oh and forgot to say, I love your openions on my work. pleeeeeeeese tell me what you think...**


End file.
